Love in Konoha
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Kejar-kejaran dengan dua preman penagih hutang. Siapa yang mengira kalau dia akan berakhir di altar pernikahan dengan pria tidak dikenal?
1. Prolog

Seorang gadis muda bersurai indigo berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha dengan malas. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat gitar yang sejak tadi dia bawa. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati langit senja yang berhias warna-warna bianglala, ia pun dengan tulus mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat kedua amethys indah miliknya tanpa sengaja melihat kedua orang pria berbaju lusu berdiri didepannya saat ini sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Hai sayang." salah dari antara mereka menyapa dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Aa... Ha-hai pa-pa-paman. Aa-apa kabar?" sahutnya tergagap dan dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Kabar kami baik." jawab mereka kompak.

"Aa bagaimana kalau kalian aku traktir paha ayam, satu orang satu, hm." tawar Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya yang mengkilat.

"Tidak tidak tidak karena kami sudah kenyang dan sekarang kami butuh uang kami untuk membeli minuman." gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aa kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah karena aku harus pergi." ujar gadis itu seramah mungkin lalu berbalik membelakangi kedua pria itu.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur dari kami." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bye!" gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua pria itu secepat mungkin tapi kedua pria itu dengan cepat pula mengejar.

"JANGAN LARI KAU GADIS LICIK!" dia semakin cepat berlari dan tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang baru saja pulang kantor memadati jalanan dan tanpa sengaja dia tabrak bahkan para pria yang mengejarnya mendorong semua pejalan kaki tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kedua ametysh nya melihat sebuah lorong kecil disamping gereja dan mungkin dia akan aman kalau bersembunyi disana, gadis itu kembali menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa kedua pria itu tertinggal jauh darinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat kedua pria itu berhasil mengejarnya, gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam lorong.

 **Bruukkk...**

Karena terlalu sibuk menoleh kebelakang gadis itu tanpa sengaja menambrak seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang merokok didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuka sehingga menyebabkan rokok sang pria jatuh ketanah.

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya menyesal sambil membantu pria itu untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kau." ucap pria itu dingin.

"I-iya?" sahut gadis itu gugup juga takut, kedua ametsyh melihat sepasang sapphire milik sang pria yang menatapnya tajam dengan penuh harap bahwa pria itu akan memaafkannya.

"Kau yang akan menikah denganku." ucapnya mutlak.

"APA?!"


	2. Baka

"Jadi tuan siapa nama mempelai wanita mu?" tanya pendeta yang kini sudah berdiri diatas altar dan berdiri didepan gadis bersurai indigo dan pria bersurai kunging.

Dibelakang mereka belasan orang berbaju indah dan berkesan mewah duduk dengan rapi dikursi sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"Siapa nama mu gadis kecil?" tanya sang mempelai pria setengah berbisik.

"Hyu-hyu-hyuuga Hinata." jawab mempelai wanita dengan raut wajah cemas dan juga bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata namanya." ucap sang mempelai pria, pendeta itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menjadi janji suci pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love in Konoha**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Genre . Drama Romance**

 **Pair . NaruHina**

 **M**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 12 Juni 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian tadi sore sangat cepat berlalu dan Hinata tidak tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Baru saja dia ingin pulang ke apartementnya, eehh malah dihadang oleh dua preman yang memang selama ini sering menagih hutang padanya karena ini juga salahnya meminjam uang dengan jumlah banyak kepada mereka untuk operasi adiknya yang sakit dan tuhan tidak mengizinkan adiknya untuk kembali padanya dan kalian pasti sudah tahu kan akhirnya? Pemakaman.

Tapi Hinata tidak menyesal karena dengan itu dia sudah berusaha untuk menjaga adiknya. Mungkin orang lain akan menyesal karena sudah meminjam uang banyak tapi orang itu tidak selamat.

Aksi kejar-kejarannya berakhir dengan dramatis, Hinata menabrak seorang pria pirang dan Hinata sudah meminta maaf tapi pria itu hanya diam dan mengatakan 'Kau yang akan menikah denganku.' Hinata pikir pria itu hanya bercanda tapi ternyata tidak, pria pirang itu menyeretnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan lalu menutup pintu kemudian Hinata di make over dan Hinata hanya mampu terdiam karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan berpikir ini hanya mimpi tapi setelah janji suci berakhir dan saat pria itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya barulah dia sadar itu bukan mimpi.

Hinata menggeram kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal kelantai kamar hotel yang kini menjadi tempat dia akan menghabiskan malam pertama. Hinata merasa takut sekarang membayangkan malam pertamanya dan hal yang berbau seperti itu Hinata bukan tidak mengetahui sama sekali tapi tahu karena dia juga sudah dewasa meski umurnya baru saja masuk tujuh belas tahun. Dia tahu karena Sakura dan Ino sering bercerita apalagi Sakura yang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria pembisnis. Sakura sering bercerita betapa dia bahagia dengan pria itu meski usia mereka berjarak tujuh tahun mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bercumbu tapi belum sampai menu utama karena menu utama hanya untuk nanti diwaktu yang tepat. Katanya!

Arrrgh... Memikirkannya saja membuat dia pusing tujuh keliling.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Hinata berhenti berbuat aneh seperti tadi dan memandang pintu itu dengan intens. Seorang pria berstelan tuxedo masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Pria itu berjalan kearah lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan kedua ametysh Hinata terus menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan rapat.

Saat pria itu sudah mandi, dia mengenakan piayam tidur yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Hinata. Piayama berwarna biru dan berbahan sutra itu menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan baik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." kata Naruto seraya duduk disofa tepat didepan Hinata yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kenapa kau menculik dan menikahiku dengan paksa?" tanya Hinata dengan mata menyipit.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang dan membalas tatapan Hinata dengan tatapan super dingin andalan miliknya, "Mempelai wanitaku kabur dari pintu belakang dan aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau mempelaiku kabur dan karena kau datang di waktu yang tepat aku segera membawa mu saja." jawab Naruto membuat Hinata mendengus sebal.

"Kalau ada wanita lain yang saat itu datang dan bukan aku, kau akan menikahinya?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Dasar bajingan." desis Hinata tajam.

"Ya aku memang bajingan." sahutnya dingin.

"Dia pasti membenci mu mangkanya dia kabur." ketus Hinata.

"Dia memang membenciku karena aku memaksanya untuk menikah denganku."

"Kenapa kau paksa?"

"Keluarganya memiliki hutang yang cukup besar pada perusahaanku bahkan ayahnya sempat terlibat korupsi dan aku mendapat wasiat dari nenekku bahwa aku harus menikah jika mau seluruh warisannya berada didalam genggamanku. Aku mengancamnya, aku hanya akan menikahi dia selama satu bulan lalu menceraikannya. Dan dia kabur dengan pacarnya karena menurutnya hidup dengan bergelimpangan harta jika tidak ada cinta maka hanya akan ada penderitaan."

"Aku setuju dengan gadis itu, dasar kau lelaki bajingan, kau pikir pernikahan itu permainan hah?! Menikah dengan seenak jidat dan bercerai seenak jidat mu? Dengan kau menikah dan berdiri didepan altar itu sama saja kau sedang berhadapan dengan tuhan dan berjanji padanya dan dengan bercerai kau melanggar janjimu dasar brengsek!" pria itu menyeringai kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau sudah berjanji didepan tuhan, apa kau akan menceraikanku?" tanya pria itu sarkastik. Hinata terdiam memandag pria didepannya tajam.

"Kau gadis yang menarik." ucapnya senang.

"Kau!"

"Aa bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkenalan saja terlebih dahulu bagaimana? Kita suami istrikan? Atau kau mau menghangatkan kasur hotel ini bersamaku hm?" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya dan hendak memukul kepala pria itu yang berani-beraninya telah menggodanya bahkan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

"Kenapa mau memukulku?" Hinata menurunkan tangannya cepat dan membuang muka karena kesal dan membuat pria itu semakin menyeringai senang. "Kau menikahiku tanpa izin dan kau juga mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku akan menuntut mu!" Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. "Dengar beberapa kali kau mencoba untuk menuntutku tidak tidak akan bisa karena aku suami mu dan polisi hanya akan menertawai mu. Mencium istri sendiri, apa itu kejahatan? Dan menikahi mu tanpa izin, apa yang kau punya bukti untuk itu?" Hinata bungkam dan Naruto semakin menyeringai senang melihat Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah dari pada terus berbicara tidak penting aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengenalku'kan, kau tahu aku ini sangat terkenal." ujarnya pede, Hinata hampir memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu Namikaze-san!" sahut Hinata ketus. Naruto menggedikan bahu. "Aa... Aku mengerti lalu kenapa marga mu Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau mengira aku Hyuuga dari kalang atas maka jangan pernah berharap tuan, di muka bumi ini banyak Hyuuga dan seharusnya kau tahu Hyuuga itu ada dua, ada yang kaya dan ada yang miskin dan aku yang miskin." ujar Hinata tajam.

"Ternyata aku menikahi Hyuuga miskin, tak masalah." sahut Naruto enteng. "So, berapa umur mu Hyuuga miskin?" Hinata mendengus sebal mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya.

"Kemarin usiaku tujuh belas tahun dan aku tidak menyangka mendapat hadiah dari tuhan untukku begitu mengesankan." jawab Hinata ketus.

"Oh aku tersanjung menjadi kado untuk mu dari tuhan." kekehnya senang melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini, begitu menyenangkan.

"Umurku dua puluh lima tahun dan aku si tampan yang kaya." Hinata berdecih. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku menikah dengan pria tua." desisnya.

"Ck aku tidak tua, kau tahu aku ini masih muda dan tampan. Kau harusnya bersyukur dapat menikah denganku. Diluar sana ratusan wanita mengantri untuk menjadi istriku bahkan tanpa harus menjadi istriku'pun mereka rela asal bisa mengangkang didepanku." Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya menahan kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto bahkan wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Pria tua yang duduk didepannya saat ini mesum!

"Oh bagus dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mengangkang untukmu karena diluar sana banyak yang siap mengangkang untukmu!" Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Dengar Hyuuga Hinata, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh atau mencium ratusan wanita diluar sana, aku jijik dengan wajah mereka yang memelas melihatku seolah-olah mereka tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Mereka semua munafik dan aku tidak mau terkena penyakit jika mencium atau menyentuh milik mereka yang menjijikan, karena mereka sudah bermain dengan pria lain diluar sana." ujar Naruto panjang lebar bahkan saat ini pria itu sudah berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan mulai melangkah mendekat Hinata yang tampak menggeser duduknya untuk mundur.

"Tapi tidak dengan mu sayang. Aku yakin kau masih tersegel dengan baik bahkan tadi aku baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama mu." Hinata menatap kedua shappire Naruto intens bahkan dia baru sadar bahwa Naruto baru saja mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjebab ketempat tidur dengan posisi kaki masih menggantung menyentuh lantai. Naruto'pun memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas Hinata.

"Aku sangat beruntung menemukan bunga dibalik jeruji besi emas diantara ribuan bunga busuk yang sudah tidak tersimpan didalam jeruji." Naruto menyeringai dengan begitu mengerikan dan kedua pergelangan Hinata dia kunci dengan satu tangan kirinya. Hinata berusaha untuk memberontak tapi tak mudah untuk lepas.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut Hinata dari daerah leher untuk melihat betapa indahnya leher berwarna putih dan mulus itu. Diturunkannya wajahnya dan mengendus disekitar leher Hinata lalu dikecupnya dan digigitnya pelan dan terus turun hingga mencapai pundak dengan batuan tangan kanannya Naruto dapat membuka kancing baju Hinata bagian atas.

Hinata terengah-engah demi menahan suara agar tidak keluar karena bagaimana'pun juga itu memalukan. Hinata menggerekan kakinya keatas dan tanpa sengaja pahanya menyentuh sebuah benda yang cukup keras diantara selangkangan Naruto. Hinata menyeringai jahat. Dia mendapat kartu As.

"Ahh! Naruuu..."

"Arrrrrgh!"

 **Braaak...**

Bersamaan dengan Naruto meremas salah payudara Hinata, kaki Hinata menendang selangkangan Naruto membuat Naruto langsung menyingkir dari atas Hinata dengan terjatuh kelantai sambil memegangi _'adik'_ kesayangannya yang baru saja Hinata tendang.

Hinata menyeringai senang dan bangkit dari posisinya, memandangi Naruto yang tampak membolak-balikan badannya dilantai karena kesakitan tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto masih terus mengerang kesakitan membuat Hinata tidak tega melihatnya karena bagaimana'pun juga Naruto suaminya meski menikah dengan tidak sadar atau paksaan. Dan dia baru saja menendang masa depan Naruto dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto tidak dapat menggunakannya lagi.

Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok dibelakang punggung Naruto, Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya dibalik telinga dan dengan ragu Hinata menyentuh pundak Naruto. Tanpa dia sadari seringai dengan penuh kemenangan kini menghiasi wajah suaminya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sssshhh... Sakit Hina." Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Ma-ma-maaf ya, sakit ya." oh Naruto andai saja saat ini kau mendongkan wajahmu maka kau akan melihat betapa khawatirnya wajah istrimu itu.

"Sakit sekali." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu diranjang." Naruto mengangguk lemah dan dengan hati-hati Hinata membantu Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang. Hinata tidak sanggup membopong tubuh Naruto yang sangat berat apalagi Naruto sepertinya sengaja membiarkan Hinata merasakan berat badannya saat ini.

 **Bruuk...**

Naruto terbaring dengan posisi menyamping ditempat tidur dengan kaki dia tekuk seolah-olah terlihat kesakitan. Hinata sangat ketakutan saat ini, dia takut Naruto akan memenjarakannya dengan alasan KDRT karena menendang selangkangan suaminya sendiri di malam pertama dan itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Arrggh..." Naruto merintih dan hanya _kami-sama_ yang tahu saat ini kalau pria itu sedang berpura-pura kesakitan. Jangan salahkan instingnya yang pernah menjadi atlit beladiri Tekwondo dan Judo saat SMA. Naruto tahu gerak-gerik kaki Hinata tadi dan saat paha Hinata mulai terangkat dan menyentuh paha dalamnya, Naruto dengan cepat menyingkir dan pura-pura jatuh.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." ucap Hinata menyesal dan secara refleks tangan gadis itu menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh ' _adik_ ' milik Naruto. Oh Hinata tidak tahukah kau bahwa suami ini sedang merencanakan hal yang tidak kau tidak ketahui?

Sifat lembut dan kehati-hatian Hinata muncul begitu saja dan dimanfaatkan Naruto sebaik mungkin, ia menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dan masih merintih. Naruto tersenyum puas karena Hinata menyentuh _'adiknya'_ tanpa gadis itu sadari atau sadar entahlah Naruto tidak tahu.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati setiap pijatan yang Hinata berikan untuk _'adik'_ kesayangannya itu. Lama-kelamaan Hinata menatap heran perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang tadi terlihat kesakitan kini terlihat seperti menikmati? Tunggu menikmati?

Hinata memberhentikan aksi memijatnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Hinata yang menatapnya garang, "Kenapa berhenti sayang, lanjutkan itu sangat nikmat, apa kau mau coba hm?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai menggoda.

"NARUTO MATI KAU!" seru Hinata kesal dan memukuli tubuh Naruto dan itu tidak berefek apa-apa untuk Naruto yang menurutnya itu hanyalah pukulan bayi yang baru saja lahir.

"Menyebalkan! Mesum! Kau laki-laki mesum! Bajingan! Brengsek! Kyaaaaaa..." tubuh Hinata terhempas ketempat tidur dengan posisi Hinata berada dibawah naungan tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkunci ditangan kiri Naruto tepat diatas kepalanya dan kedua kakinya ditindih kedua kaki Naruto yang berotot.

Sapphire Naruto yang tadi dipenuh kabut nafsu kini hilang saat melihat kedua mata Hinata yang berair dengan ekspresi ketakutan membuat Naruto tidak tega. Alhasil Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan membenahi bajunya.

"Aku akan memesan satu kamar lagi, kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini sendirian." ujarnya dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri didalam kamar pengantin mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendengus kesal karena saat ini emosinya tengah memuncak dan mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Andai saja tadi dia tidak membuat Hinata ketakutan mungkin saat ini dia masih berdebat dengan Hinata atau menjahilinya.

Naruto kembali menuangkan _vodka_ kedalam gelasnya yang berisi bongkahan batu es kecil-kecil lalu meminumnya, menikmati setiap tetesan liquid itu yang turun membasahi tenggorokannya dan membakar setiap emosinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu Hyuuga Hinata karena mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku dan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan." ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Ya benar, apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya akan terus menjadi miliknya.

Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan menghabiskan semua vodka yang dia pesan dan setelah beberapa jam berlalu sudah ada tiga botol _vodka_ yang dia habiskan dan dua botol _wiski._

Naruto belum puas dan dia masih ingin minum tapi semua minumannya sudah habis. Dia menggeram kesal lalu menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengumpat kesal karena waktu tidurnya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari cela-cela gorden kamar tempat dia menginap dan Naruo lupa menutup jendela semalam karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terasa ditusuk belasan jarum. Naruto benci _hange over_ dan kini dia butuh _aspirin_. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi berharap ada kotak obat disana yang menyediakan _aspirin_. Dan setelah dilihat ada, Naruto langsung mengkonsumsinya lalu membasahi tubuhnya dengan air untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang dia alami.

Lagi dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali pagi ini Naruto mengumpat kasar. Saat membuka pintu kamar tempat Hinata tidur, dia sudah tidak menemukan gadis itu bahkan gitar dan tas jinjing gadis itu tidak ada didalam kamar.

 **Drrrtttt...**

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama yang tertera.

"APA?!" jawabnya kasar. Orang yang saat ini menelpon Naruto terkejut bukan main bahkan terdiam sejenak karena sepertinya dia menelpon di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Setelah mendengar suara si penelpon, Naruto berusaha menenangkan pikirannya saat ini dan berkata tanpa mengeluarkan emosi.

"Aku mengerti dan aku akan kesana." ucapanya menyetujui dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hotel tempat dia menginap menuju sebuah bandara internasional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir dua bulan Hinata tidak lagi bertemu dengan sosok Namikaze Naruto dan dia bersyukur karena hal itu, terserah dia istri atau bukan dimata Naruto tapi saat ini dia ingin hidup bebas. Sebenarnya kalau saja Naruto saat itu datang dan melamarnya dengan cara yang baik-baik seperti menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu dan berakhir dengan Naruto melamarnya di sebuah pantai yang indah sambil menikmati sunset. Hinata jamin dia akan menerima pernikahan ini dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi tidak, ini bukan roman picisan yang ada di tv. Naruto menyeretnya memasuki gereja melalui pintu belakang dan meminta para penata rias untuk meriasnya karena mempelai wanita Naruto kabur di hari H bahkan Hinata terpaksa mengenakan sebuah gaun yang tersimpan didalam tas yang dibawa penata rias sebagai gaun cadangan bila mempelai Naruto tidak suka dengan gaun pertama yang mereka bawa. Tapi setelah mempelai Naruto dirias, mempelai wanita itu meminta untuk menenangkan diri untuk sejenak mereka mingizinkan tanpa mereka ketahu bahwa sang memperlai kabur lewat pintu belakang dengan sang kekasih.

Naruto yang saat itu merasa kesal hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu sambil merokok untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Dia tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini karena hari ini hari terakhir seperti yang ada didalam surat perjanjian maka saat melihat Hinata datang, dia langsung menyeret Hinata untuk dia jadikan tumbal karena setelah satu bulan yang akan datang dia akan menceraikan Hinata setelah semua harta keluarganya jatuh kedalam genggamanya. Mudah bukan?

Hinata tidak peduli dengan Naruto saat ini, apa pria itu mencarinya atau tidak, dia tidak peduli atau jangan-jangan satu bulan yang lalu pria itu sudah menceraikannya seperti apa yang pria itu katakan padanya?

Peduli amat yang penting kehidupan normal seorang Hyuuga Hinata sudah kembali. Setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya masuk kedalam tas. Hinata bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas bersama dua sahabatnya Sakura dan Ino lalu kedunya berpisah di depan gerbang dan Hinata berjalan kaki ketempat diberkerja paruh waktu. Hinata mengukir senyumannya dengan lebar karena hari ini dia gajian secara bersamaan. Menyenangkan bukan?

Pulang sekolah langsung berkerja sebagai pelayan cafe sampai sore lalu berkerja sebagai kasir di sebuah mini market dari jam tiga sore sampai jam delapan malam lalu sisanya waktu yang ada Hinata berkerja sebagai pelayan disebuah rumah makan mewah dan karena kecantikannya inilah Hinata diperkerjakan.

Jam murah yang saat ini melingkar dipergelangan tangan Hinata telah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Hinata mengganti seragam pelayan dengans seragam sekolah dan berpamitan pulang kepada pekerja yang lain.

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang sambil menikmati belaian lembut angin malam yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam Konoha dan hanya ada kilau ratusan lampu yang menghiasi setiap gedung pencakar langit.

Dia tersenyum miris, hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga ibunya yang sedang mengandung adiknya dan tak pernah kembali. Lalu tuhan memanggil ibunya saat adiknya baru bisa merangkak lalu adiknya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu akibat leukimia limpotik saat operasi tapi Hinata tidak menyerah untuk menyelamatkan adiknya saat itu meski dia berhutang dengan seorang rentenir. Hinata tidak menyesal karena telah sia-sia meminjam uang banyak dan berakhir dengan kematian adiknya.

Dan sekarang cerita hidup Hinata sedikit menyimpang karena pernikahannya dengan seorang pria tidak di kenal hanya karena harta, ya ampun pria tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya, mereka semua brengsek termasuk ayahnya dan juga pria gila itu!

"Tadaima." ucap Hinata pelan saat membuka pintu apartementnya dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Hinata, kau harus semangat karena kau harus maju, lupakan pria gila itu dan raih masa depan mu." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu disalah satu bandara internasional Konoha, Naruto baru saja keluar dari salah satu pesawat dengan seorang wanita bersurai ungu gelap. Naruto berstelan jas dan wanita itu mengenakan dress biru gelap berlengan panjang yang panjang hingga dengkul dan sepangang high heels hitam lima centi melekat dikakinya. Dan untuk rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dibelakang keduanya, seorang pria berjalan mengekor seraya menarik dua koper besar milik keduanya.

"Pesta yang cukup buruk." desis Naruto tajam. Wanita itu hanya meirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan pernah lagi menanamkan saham mu diperusahaannya." ujarnya.

"Tanpa kau pinta, aku tidak kan melakukannya lagi." sahut Naruto.

"Oh ya Yugao, aku mau kau mencari data bocah kecil itu nanti."

"Hn."

"Selengkap mungkin dan akan aku tunggu dimeja kerja ku besok dan printahkan anak buah untuk menyeretnya kepadaku."

"Aku yang akan membawanya padamu."

"Bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengawali pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hinata terlebih dahulu mengantarkan koran kesetiap rumah sambil berlari dan setelah selesai barulah dia kembali keapartemen untuk mengambil gitar dan berangkat kesekolah dengan berlari tergesah-gesah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata dia pekerja keras." ucap Naruto membaca hasil laporan Yugao.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Nama itu tertera didalam laporan. Gadis itu masih diberusia tujuh belas tahun dan siapa yang mengira kalau dia berkerja di tujuh tempat berbeda selama satu minggu. Gila memang tapi itu adalah kehidupan Hinata. Senin sampai jum'at dia berkerja dari sepulang sekolah di tiga tempat yang berbeda lalu sabtu dan minggu dia berkeja di empat tempat yang berbeda pula dan khusus dihari sabtu dan minggu dia berkerja disebuah cafe sebagai penyanyi, tepat jam tujuh malam sampai sembilan malam.

"Culik dia saat pulang sekolah." titahnya dan melempar hasil laporan dari Yugao ketempat sampah.

"Ku pikir kau akan menceraikannya." sahut Yugao yang sejak tadi masih berdiri didepan meja kerja Naruto.

"Memang tapi tidak akan pernah aku lakukan jika itu Hinata. Aku suka saat menganggu kehidupannya." timpal Naruto dengan seringai yang cukup membuat Yugao tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan jatuh cinta padanya jika kau terus menganggunya."

"Cinta hanya untuk orang-orang yang bodoh."

"Kita lihat saja nanti Naruto-sama." ucapnya dan berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seketaris utama. Naruto memiliki dua seketaris, satu bernama Iruka yang selalu setia mengerjakan tugasnya dan terkadang dia juga yang mengatur semua jadwal Naruto sedangkan Yugao, dia jarang berkerja dan kalau'pun kerja dia hanya mengurus beberapa dokumen penting saja dan pergi keluar bersama Naruto jika ada rapat penting diluar kantor dan Iruka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikantor.

"Yugao." panggil Naruto.

"Hn." sahut Yugao seraya menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik gagang pintu.

"Gunakan uangku untuk melunasi hutang bocah itu dan buat bukti kalau kau sudah membayarnya agar preman itu tidak menganggu Hinata lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah kedua sahabat baiknya dan mereka berpisah didepan gerbang. Hinata tersenyum lebar dan membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang wanita berdiri didepannya dengan tampang dingin.

Dilihatnya penampilan wanita itu dari atas hingga bawah, _wanita kantoran_. pikir Hinata. "Permisi." ucapnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku, Naruto-sama ingin bertemu dengan mu." Hinata menatap wanita itu tidak percaya. "Khehehe... Kau pasti bercanda, aku tidak mengenal pria gila itu dan sekarang aku harus pergi karena aku tidak mau terlambat kerja." Yugao mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, pria gila? Tidak ada didunia ini yang berani menyebut Naruto pria gila, lagi-lagi Yugao tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah memberhentikan mu dari semua tempat kau berkerja." Hinata membuka mulutnyaa lebar dan hendak menghardik Yugao tapi tertahan. "Jangan bercanda nyonya, memangnya kau tahu tempat aku berkerja hm?" Yugao menatap Hinata lama, nyonya? Dia belum menikah. Apa wajahnya mirip nyonya-nyonya?

"Cafe Q, mini market, rumah makan, kantor koran, toko buku, cafe di departemen store, cafe Flowers, rumah makan tradisional." Hinata menganga lebar. Wanita ini detektif atau apa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Kalau semua yang dia kataka benar maka Hinata saat ini pengangguran.

"Kau! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!" terika Hinata kesal. Yugao diam saja dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyeret Hinata dengan paksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Lepaskan! Tolong!" terika Hinata keras tapi dia tidak memiliki kukuatan yang cukup untuk melawan dan akhirnya dia masuk dan pintu tertutup rapat dan tidak bisa dia buka.

Yugao masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya secepat mungkin dan ini bertujuan agar Hinata tidak berteriak dan tidak coba-coba untuk keluar dari dalam mobil yang sedang berjalan. Lagi pula siapa yang berani keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi seperti mobil balap?

"Yak! Aku belum mau mati!" seru Hinata prustasi melihat Yugao yang tampak santai mengendarai mobilnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung NM Group dengan suara decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga.

"Keluar." Yugao melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil sedangkan Hinata masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang tadi sempat melayang-layang.

Karena Hinata tak kunjung, Yugao membuka pintu untuk Hinata dan dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang pucat. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit tapi hanya merasa gila." jawab Hinata.

"Bagus." sahut Yugao. Hinata turun dari mobil dan Yugao langsung menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kau masuklah kedalam terlebih dahulu, ruang kerja Naruto ada di lantai dua puluh lima setelah keluar dari dalam lif, jalan saja kearah kanan lalu belok kiri dan kau akan menemukan ruangannya yang bertuliskan president direktur. Kau bisa tuntut dia karena telah menyuruhku untuk memberhentikan mu dari tempat kau berkerja, dan kalau dia bertanya aku ada dimana, katakan aku sedang ada urusan sebentar." Hinata mengangguk patuh dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung perkantoran NM Group sedangkan Yugao kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki loby dan semua mata karyawan yang berlalu lalu lalang langsung saja melihat kearahnya dan Hinata risih melihat tatapan mereka. Dipercepatnya langkah kaki dan masuk kedalam lift bersamaan dengan beberapa karyawan lainya.

Hinata menekan tombol menuju lantai dua puluh lima dan kebetulan beberapa karyawan juga menuju kelantai yang sama. "Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil ditempat ini hm? Ini bukan tempat pencarian penyanyi." desis seorang pria yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

"Diam kau!" seru Hinata dan memeluk gitarnya erat.

"Cih!" pria itu berdecih dan Hinata tidak peduli.

"Siapa yang kau cari nona?" tanya seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Bertemu pria gila." jawab Hinata sarkastik, wanita itu berdehem.

"Tidak ada pria gila disini." ujarnya.

"Ada." timpal Hinata.

"Hei bocah kau ini mau apa hah? Ini bukan tempat bermain." karyawan yang lain mulai ikut bersuara. Sudah cukup Hinata merasa ingin memukuli mereka semua tapi demi tuhan lift ini sudah terasa sesak dan ditambah mereka bersuara membuat kualitas udara menjadi lebih buruk saja.

"Diamlah kalian membuatku sesak bodoh!" umpat Hinata kesal dan semua karyawan itu terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hinata membuat mereka yang sedang stres semakin kalut.

"Berani-beraninya kau gadis kecil!" seru seorang pria dan hendak memukul kepala Hinata tapi pintu lift terbuka dengan cepat hingga Hinata keluar lebih dulu.

Semua karyawan keluar dan pergi berpencar dan ada beberapa juga yang mengekori Hinata termasuk pria yang hendak memukulnya.

Hinata melihat pintu besar bertuliskan president direktur dan langsung dekati pintu itu.

"Maaf nona anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruangan, Namikaze-sama sedang sibuk." ujar Iruka.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku." timpal Hinata tak suka dan memegang gagang pintu.

"Iruka-san kami ingin menyerahkan laporan." lapor pria yang tadi ingin memukul Hinata mereka terdiri dari dua karyawan pria dan dua karyawan wanita.

"Silahkan." ujar Iruka. Pria itu menyeringai dan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk nona." titah Iruka.

"Kau siapa berani memerintahku?" ketus Hinata. Iruka memijit dahinya yang berkerut.

"No-" ucapannya terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan Hinata yang lebih dulu menerobos masuk.

"Dasar kau pria gila! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Hah!" bentak Hinata keras sambil menggebrak meja kerja Naruto. Lima karyawan Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan dan salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya keras.

"Lepaskan dia." ujar Naruto kemudian melepas kaca matanya.

"Tapi tuan dia su-"

"Diamlah kepalaku pusing." ujar Naruto tak suka dan kelimanya terdiam saat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau memberhentikan aku dari tempat aku kerja dan sekarang aku pengangguran! Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku kerja untuk hidup bukan mengemis! Aku harus mem-"

"Cukup." Hinata menggeram kesal melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Namikaze Hinata, kau tidak perlu lagi kerja sana-sini untuk hidup, kau cukup sekolah dengan tenang dan les untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan tanpa memikirkan uang karena kau istriku." katanya mutlak. Kelima karyawan Naruto menatap boss mereka tidak percaya, bocah kecil yang mereka bentak tadi istri Naruto? Bagus hidup mereka saat ini ada di ujung tanduk.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pergi dan membuangku setelah semua keinginan mu terwujud dan mencari wanita yang bisa mengangkang didepan mu setiap malam. Karena kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya." mendengar penuturan Hinata membuat karyawan Naruto terkejut bahkan wajah mereka merah sempurna. Gadis ini hanya luarnya saja terlihat anggun dan diam tapi mulutnya, ya ampun.

"Aku tidak suka wanita lain mengangkang untukku karena aku suka kau yang mengangkang untukku." Iruka menutup wajahnya dan hendak berjalan pergi tapi ditahan oleh keempat yang lain dan memberikan semua laporan mereka kepada Iruka.

"Jangan coba-coba kalian keluar dari dalam ruangan ini." ucap Naruto tajam. Kelimanya terdiam dan berhenti bersikap aneh.

"Cari saja wanita diluar sana bodoh! Dasar pedopil!" Naruto menyeringai senang. Oh dewa baru kali ini mereka berlima melihat seringai seksi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang begitu seksi dan menggoda karena biasanya wajah itu selalu terlihat dingin dan jarang tersenyum.

Seringainya saja seksi bagaimana kalau pria itu menarik mu keranjangnya? Waaaahh... Mereka para wanita mulai berpikir kotor kecuali Hinata.

"Aku senang menjadi pedopil kalau bocah kecilnya adalah kau." Hinata menggeram kesal.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku tidak punya waktu berdebar dengan mu saat ini. Kalian serahkan laporan kalian." ujar Naruto yang mulai berubah menjadi serius.

"Mereka mengatai ku bocah, dan mengejekku karena ketempat yang salah kalau ingin menjadi penyanyi, dan dia juga mau memukul ku!" sembur Hinata sambil menunjukan salah satu karyawan pria dan menatap semuanya dengan benci. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang melapor pada ibunya karena dijahili.

Naruto menatap tajam semua karyawannya. Siapa yang berani menganggu Hinatanya hm?

"Aku tidak suka mereka." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Mereka berempat minus Iruka terlihat ketakutan.

"Iruka kembalilah ketempat mu." Iruka mengangguk mengerti. Naruto tahu sifat Iruka dan dia yakin Iruka tidak pernah mengatai orang bahkan sikapnya sangat sopan dan tidak pernah memandang orang rendah seperti dirinya. Kecuali empat karyawannya, dia tidak tahu sifat mereka tapi melihat dari bahasa tubuh mereka, mereka gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Jadi kenapa kau mau memukul istriku?" tanya Naruto dingin dan terdengar mengerikan.

Salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan. "Gomenasai Namikaze-sama!" pria itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian berempat ku maafkan tapi jangan harap bulan ini kalian mendapat gaji." mereka menatap Naruto tidak percaya termasuk Hinata. Padahal Hinata berharap pria itu hanya memarahi mereka saja dan bukanya seperti ini.

"Lebih baik dari pada aku pecatkan?"

"Na-na-naruto ja-jangan seperti ini, a-aaku hanya i-ingin kau me-ma-marahi mereka saja bukan seperti ini." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak peduli, siapapun yang menganggu apa yang sudah menjadi milikku akan aku musnahkan tapi kali ini aku ampuni. Sekarang kalian keluarlah dan kau Hinata tetap disini." timpalnya. Mereka'pun menaruh beberapa map diatas meja kerja Naruto dan langsung pamit undur diri tak lupa meminta maaf pada Hinata dan Hinata juga meminta maaf karena bulan ini mereka tidak mendapat gaji.

Yugao mengeriyit bingung melihat para karyawan yang keluar dari ruangan Naruto bertampang lesu dan menyesal lalu dia bertanya kepada mereka dan akhirnya dia tahu.

Yugao menghela nafas dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang kerja Naruto. "Naruto-sama, ini berkas bukti bahwa aku sudah melakukan pembayaran terhadap mereka dan ini berkas Hinata-sama, dia bisa les privat mulai besok." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan Hinata menatap Yugao tajam.

"Semua hutang mu sudah aku lunasi Hinata dan besok kau bisa les, Yamato akan mengantar mu kemana saja yang kau mau dan aku juga sudah masukan uang saku kedalam rekening mu. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati mu. Dan aku tidak mau lihat kau berkerja paruh waktu lagi." ujar Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Hinata karena dia tahu gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yugao, antar dia pulang."

"Ha'i Naruto-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat kamar barunya terlihat sangat rapi dan maskulin. Hinata menaruh tas dan juga gitarnya disamping meja belajar. Semua buku-buku Hinata terusun rapi disana, sepertinya Naruto sudah memindahkan beberapa barangnya kekamar ini dan mungkin sisanya sudah pria itu buang.

Di bukanya salah satu pintu lemari dan melihat pakaiannya tersusun rapi tapi hanya sedikit karena sisanya Hinata melihat banyak pakaian yang terlihat baru bahkan semua pakaian dalamnya juga baru, tunggu kenapa Naruto tahu ukuran dada dan...

"NARUTO! BAKA NO ERO!" teriak Hinata histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to reviews**

 **Fania HimeChan, diinda16, vi2NHL, Muham.96, Helena Yuki, Salsabillah 12, sukanyaanimesamakpop, anishl, vicagalli, Vonya Maria Issakson.**


	3. Benteng

"Aku akan jatuh cinta padanya jika kau terus menganggunya."

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya jika kau terus menganggunya." kata ini disebutkan oleh Yugao. Maaf Mitsuki salah ketik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian Hinata menghela napas, ini sudah jam lima sore tapi Naruto tak kunjung pulang dan Hinata belum terbiasa tinggal dirumah Naruto yang seperti istana atau orang sering menyebutnya sebagai mansion ketimbang rumah.

Hinata sudah melihat semua isi lemari, disana banyak pakaian Naruto dan Hinata yakin mereka akan satu kamar, benar-benar menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya Hinata memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras tapi yah sudahlah.

Sudah lima jam Hinata mengurung diri karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana tapi rasa bosan mulai menghantuinya, dia tidak suka duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya mengambil gitarnya lalu keluar dari dalam kamar secara mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri yang ingin kabur.

"Haaaaish... Aku bisa tersesat." gumam Hinata, dia berjalan keluar dan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Setelah puas celingkak-celingkuk gak jelas Hinata langsung lari kesebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan sebuah taman besar tersaji didepan matanya.

"Huaaaa... Sugoi!" seru Hinata melihat taman yang begitu banyak dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Semua bunga itu ditata rapi dipinggir-pinggir jalan setapak menuju sebuah kursi kayu yang terbuat dari jati. Kursi itu dibawah naungan beton berbentuk bulat dan memiliki lima pilar yang di lilit tumbuhan hijau dan memiliki bunga-bunga kecil yang sedang mekar berwarna putih, lumut-lumut disekitar tempat itu tumbuh dibiarkan dan itu juga semakin mempercantik, disebelah kiri terdapat sebuah air mancur dan jalan setapak dibuat melingkari air mancur dan diseblah kanan terdapat beberapa patung dewa-dewa Yunani. Ditambah dengan suasana senja disore hari membuat suasana taman ini semakin indah.

Alih-alih duduk dikursi jati itu, Hinata memilih duduk di jalan setapak didepan air mancur dan mulai memaikan gitarnya.

 _Hitotsudake warurenaide ite_

 _Sayonara o suru hi ga kitatte_

 _Bokutachi no me wa mou namida o kobosu tame ni aru mono janai_

 _Otogai no egao o utsushi au tame ni aru nda yo_

(Aqua Timez_Tsubomi)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam Naruto dan Yugao pulang kerumah dan disambut hangat oleh para pelayan yang berjaga. Mereka menaiki tangga berbentuk 'Y' mereka berpisah tepat diatas anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Yugao langsung naik kearah kiri dan Naruto kekanan.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hinata masih duduk didepan meja belajar.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto, dia berjalan mendekat seraya membuka jas kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena bisa saja saat aku tidur kau datang dan menggagahiku." jawab Hinata enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang saat ini dia tulisi. Naruto mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Tidurlah, kau tidak akan aku apa-apakan." ujar Naruto.

"Kita akan tidur di rajang yang sama?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto sedang melepas dasi.

"Ya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." tolak Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak." ujar Naruto tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa." kata Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Akan aku bakar sofa itu kalau kau menidurinya." Hinata menjatuhkan penanya keatas buku dan mendelik tajam Naruto yang tampak santai melepas semua bajunya kecuali boxer hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya didalam keranjang pakaian kotor membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hinata.

Naruto mengambil handuk disebuah lemari kecil tempat menyimpan handuk dan piyama mandi dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tapi tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu kembali terbuka.

"Jangan coba-coba juga tidur dilantai atau dikamar lain." ujarnya lalu kembali menutup pintu membuat Hinata mendengus sebal dengan sikap dan tingkah laku Naruto.

Tak berlangsung lama pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dan kepala Naruto menyembul keluar. "Apa lagi?!" Hinata menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajah menahan kesal luar biasa.

"Jangan coba-coba membuka pintu kamar mandi ini disaat aku mandi, dilarang mengintip!" Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat darahnya naik seketika hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dia pikir dia siapa? Dan memangnya apa alasan Hinata mau mengintip? Hinata tidak mesum seperti Naruto!

"Brengsek! Dasar kau makhluk impoten!" raung Hinata keras sambil melempar kamus tiga bahasa setebal lima centi meter dan panjang dua puluh centi meter miliknya kearah pintu. Alih-alih terkena pintu, kamus itu malah mengenai kepala Naruto yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

 **Bruuuk...**

Naruto terkapar dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Waaaaah... Sugoi satu kosong uuuuuu... Yeaaaah!" Hinata bersorak gembira dan beranjak dari duduknya dan melompat tinggi dengan kedua tangan terkepal lalu terangkat ke udara seperti penonton sepak bola dimana tim kesayangan mereka berhasil membobol gawang lawan. Entahlah Hinata ini istri macam apa?

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit saat dihantam kamus tebal milik Hinata, sungguh cukup sakit rasanya.

"Aku harus melakukan pertahanan pertama!" ujarnya penuh semangat sambil melihat tempat tidur yang berukuran king size lalu Hinata berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang kepalanya terasa menyut-menyut gimana gitu.

 **.**

 **.**

Yugao baru saja selesai dengan aktivitasnya membersihkan diri dan hendak turun menuju lantai satu, karena dia ingin sekali duduk dipinggiran air mancur sambil memandang bulan yang saat ini bersinar terang ditemani ribuan bintang yang membentuk rasi-rasi yang cukup indah.

Tapi kedua iris kecoklatan miliknya tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Yugao'pun memutuskan untuk ikut menuruni anak tangga dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru seperti Hinata lakukan.

Hinata menerobos salah satu pintu kamar tamu dan Yugao hanya mengikuti dari belakang, dia merasa tertarik dan sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan dan Hinata lupa menutup pintu hingga Yugao dapat melihat kegiatannya yang seperti pencuri.

Hinata menarik selimut yang menutupi kasur dan membentangkannya lebar dilantai kamar seluas lima kali lima meter itu lalu mengambil dua guling dan dua bantal diatas kasur dan menaruhnya diatas selimut yang dia bentangkan kemudian Hinata membungkusnya dengan selimut seperti membungkus kotak bekal lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Ya ampun nyonya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata cukup kaget melihat Yugao berdiri didepan pintu dengan ekspresi sedatar triplek yang dipasang dipelapon rumah.

"Ini rumahku." jawab Yugao datar.

Hinata ber 'oh' ria lalu kembali menatap Yugao dengan intens. "Kau nyonya rumah ini?"

"Bukan." Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Kalau bukan nyonya rumah jadi dia siapa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar tamu?" Yugao balik nanya dan Hinata malah terkikik geli.

"Setelah melakukan serangan pertama, aku harus melakukan pertahanan pertama." jawab Hinata penuh semangat seraya mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Yugao. Sedangkan Yugao hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti.

Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yugao. Yugao menutup pintu kamar tamu dan berbalik untuk mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya dipenuhi selimut tebal beserta isi didalam gundukan selimut.

"Rumah ini akan menjadi lebih berisik." gumam Yugao kemudian berlalu dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin dia lakukan, melihat bulan.

 **Braakk...**

Hinata menutup pintu dengan sekali tendangan dan menaruh barang bawaannya keatas tempat tidur dan mulai membagi tempat tidur menjadi dua, Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, kaos orange dengan celana kain selutut, melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti sambil mengeringkan rambut kuningnya yang masih basah.

"Membuat benteng." jawab Hinata sambil menaruh dua guling Naruto di tengah-tengah tempat tidur lalu menumpuknya lagi dengan dua guling yang dia dapat dari kamar tamu dan puncaknya dia taruh dua bantal yang juga dia dapat dari kamar tamu sedangkan selimutnya, Hinata gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri karena bagaimana pun juga dia dan Naruto tidak mungkin menggunakan selimut yang sama sementara benteng yang Hinata bangun cukup tinggi.

Kemudian gadis bersurai indigo itu membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. "Tidurlah dan jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang aneh atau aku akan memukul kepala kuning mu." ucap Hinata mengancam dengan _deathglare_ mematikan lalu memejamkan matanya untuk mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Ya ampun gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila." ujar Naruto pelan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ketempat tidur karena dia juga merasa sangat lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

Yugao berjalan pelan menyusuri taman yang kini terang oleh lampu-lampu taman yang sudah dihidupkan oleh para pelayan. Dia mendudukan diri dipinggiran kolam lalu mendongak untuk melihat kearah bulan yang sedang bersinar begitu terang.

Di angkatnya tangan kananya keatas kearah bulan seolah-olah dia sedang mengelus permukaan bulan dengan sayang, "Kehidupan tidak seindah apa yang kita bayangkan, cinta, kasih, benci, dendam, pengkhinatan terkadang menghantui setiap raga manusia. Apa kau tahu..." Yugao menurunkan tangannya dan kini dia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas paha dan saling bertautan.

"Aku membenci mu, kau mengkhinatiku dan aku akan selalu membencimu karena hal itu." ucap Yugao pelan dan setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Tapi sampai kapan aku bisa membenci mu?" kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari penglihatan bulan dan ribuan bintang dari atas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Yugao seolah tuli mendengar suara teriakan histeris Hinata dari dalam kamar dan masih senan tiasa menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya ditemani roti tawar yang diberi selai kacang.

Hinata terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan maut sang Namikaze Naruto padahal benteng yang dibuat olehnya tadi malam sebelum tidur sudah cukup aman tapi ternyata tidak disaat Hinata sudah tertidur lelap. Naruto menghancurkan bentengnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam dekapan sang Namikaze dan sekarang sang Namikaze mesum kelewat cabul itu menindih tubuhnya dan membuatnya sulit bergerak meski dia sudah berteriak tepat ditelinga pria kuning itu tetap saja tak mempan membangunkannya.

"Ohayou tsuma." Hinata berdecak sebal dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Menyikirlah dari tubuhku pria tua!" Hinata memukul-mukul pundak Naruto.

"No!"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Namikaze-sama, Uzuki-sama mengatakan bahwa hari ini anda ada rapat dengan Uchiha Crop jam sembilan dan tidak boleh terlambat." suara pelayan mengintrupsi kegiatannya dari luar kamar dan secara tak langsung Yugao saat ini telah mengganggunya.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Hinata bernapas lega karenannya.

 **...**

Naruto sedang memakai kemeja putih lalu mengambil dasi berwarna berwarna merah gelap sedangkan Hinata sedang mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda memperlihatkan betapa indahnya leher jenjang itu.

"Hinata bantu aku?" pinta Naruto yang tampak kesulitan dengan dasi yang dikenakan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu cara memasangnya tapi dia ingin bermanja-manja sedikit.

"Ck. Pasang saja sendiri." Hinata memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tas jinjing miliknya dari atas meja belajar.

"Ayolah." Hinata menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat, dengan senang hati Naruto menyikirkan kedua tangannya dari dasi dan membiarkan Hinata menyimpul dasinya dengan baik dan proses terkahir Hinata menyeringai kecil.

 **Sreekk...**

Hinata menarik dasi yang bagian panjang dan menahan gundukan simpul menyebabkan simpul itu mencekik leher Naruto.

"Ekh!" Naruto tercekik.

"Dua kosong." Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya seperti membersihkan debu lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang cukup kesulitan membenarkan dasinya.

 **...**

Hinata menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yugao yang sibuk membaca koran seperti bapak-bapak.

"Nyonya." Yugao tak bergeming sama sekali saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan panggilan nyonya karena dia bukan nyonya jadi untuk apa menyahuti?

Hinata menghela napas panjang karena tidak ditanggapi lalu sosok Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh hai sayang." Hinata menyapa dengan suara yang terdengar manis tapi mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Hari ini Uchiha-sama, Rei-sama dan Nara-sama akan datang berkunjung sekitar pukul satu siang. Mereka ingin mengajak anda untuk makan siang bersama." ujar Yugao setelah melihat Naruto duduk seraya melipat dan menaruh koran yang sempat dia baca keatas meja.

"Rupanya Gaara sudah pulang dari LA." kata Naruto, pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil sambil memoles rotinya dengan selai.

"Uchiha, siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Keduanya." jawab Yugao singkat.

Hinata menatap keduanya secara bergantian, _mereka mengacuhkanku_! pikirnya kesal. Hinata merasa bahwa saat ini dia seperti nyamuk diantara mereka. "Nar-"

"Aa... Bagus salah satunya akan membuat kributan." ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan aku usir dia bila itu terjadi." sahut Yugao.

"Dia tidak akan mudah kau usir."

"Hei ak-"

"Aku tahu."

"Dia akan melekat padamu seperti permen karet." Naruto menyeringai seperti penjahat yang baru saja berhasil membunuh musuh.

"Naruto aku sud-"

"Aku akan menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah agar bisa lepas." timpal Yugao dingin.

"Jangan seperti itu kau ta-"

"YAK! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BICARA!" teriak Hinata keras dan menghentikan keduanya. Oke sip Hinata. Sekarang semua mata memandang kearah mu termasuk para pelayan yang lewat.

"Kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan terlambat, nona." sahut Yugao tenang lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Mari saya antar." Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan dingin milik Yugao, dia masih teringat kejadian kemarin dimana Yugao datang dan menculiknya sambil mengemudikan mobil seperti orang gila yang baru saja lepas dari RSJ.

"Tidak." Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mau naik bis, saja." lanjut Hinata dan segera menghabiskan susunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto menghela napas dan menaruh roti yang belum dia makan sama sekali keatas piring.

"Aku yang akan antar dan kau Yugao, pergilah duluan dan siapkan ruang rapat." Yugao mengangguk dan berlalu setelah mendapat printah.

"Ayo." Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Jangan pegang tanganku atau gitarku akan melayang dengan indah dikepalamu kuning!" ketus Hinata dan meraih gitar kesayangannya yang dipegang oleh pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh kau tidak mau ku pegang dibagian tangan? Kalau begitu aku pegang ditempat yang lain mau hm?" Naruto menyeringai mesum andalannya.

"Tidak!"

"Bagus jadi diamlah."

 **...**

Belasan mobil sedan hitam berbaris rapi didepan gerbang untuk mengantarkan tuan muda dan nona mereka kesekolah tepat didepan pintu masuk sekolah. Naruto melaju memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berhenti tepat dihalaman sekolah depan pintu masuk.

"Seharusnya kau antar saja sampai didepan gerbang tadi dan tidak perlu sampai masuk." Hinata melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu namun dicegah Naruto terlebih dahulu. "Apa?"

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan..." Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian mengangguk lalu membuka pintu.

"Dan jangan menendang selangkang orang lain karena aku tidak mau mengganti rugi kalau masa depan mereka tidak berfungsi lagi."

Dengan keras Hinata menutup pintu mobil Naruto hingga menimbulkan bunyi tak peduli tatapan bingung dan kagum dari beberapa siswa yang melihatnya, bingung karena sikap Hinata yang menutup pintu dengan brutal, kalau rusak gimana? Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Dan kagum karena Hinata di antar menggunkan mobil mewah Lamborghini Aventador.

Hinata segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung tak peduli dengan pandangan banyak orang yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa?" sahut Hinata.

"Siapa yang mengantar mu tadi? Pacar kamu ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara menggoda.

"Cih dia hanya pria gila yang nyasar!" jawab Hinata ketus kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pria gila atau pria tampan?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

Sakura dan Ino terkikik geli mendapat _death glare_ Hinata.

"Ada yang jatuh cinta, ada yang jatuh cinta!" seru Sakura sambil nanyi-nyanyi lalu Ino ikut-ikutan sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangan mereka berputar-putra didepan dada.

"Huuuuuuuu~" seru keduanya saat Hinata memutar badannya dan mendelik kearah mereka.

"Hah~" Hinata menghela napas lelah.

"Dia itu pria gila yang menyeret ku paksa kedalam gereja dan menikahi ku!" ketus Hinata membuat kedua sahabat baiknya itu menganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kedua mata terbelalak.

" _What the fuck?!_ " Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tidak percaya lalu Sakura dan Ino menarik lengan Hinata kabur menuju atap sekolah untuk meminta penjelasan dari gadis beriris amethys.

Terpaksa Hinata menjelaskan semuanya kepada dua sahabat baiknya dan meminta keduanya menutup mulut.

"Waaaaaaaa dia benar-benar laki-laki yang gila tapi so sweat!" seru Sakura.

"Siapa namanya Hina?!" tanya Ino antusias.

"Namikaze Naruto." jawab Hinata.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

"Namikaze Naruto! Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya.

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata apa kau tahu dia adalah bujangan paling kaya nomor satu di Asia dan nomor dua ingin dikencani oleh banyak wanita di Asia setelah Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura.

"Waaaah kau tahu banyak soal bujangan kaya Sakura." sahut Ino dengan mata menyipit.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu, kalau setiap hari aku diseret ibu ke pesta para pengusaha dan memakai gaun yang menyebalkan dan kau tahu malam itu aku datang dengan memakai hotpanst, tanktop, blazer dan sneakres dan topi warna putih. Dan siapa yang mengira ternyata malah Uchiha Sasuke mengajak ku dansa! Dia gila bukan. Dia juga pria gila yang berhasil menawan hati ku. Disaat semua wanita bergaun mahal berusaha menampakan belahan dada dan keseksian pantat mereka kepada Sasuke, dia malah memilih gadis berpenampilan nyeleneh dipesta seperti ku!" ujar Sakura.

"Jadi pria gila adalah pria yang menarik." kata Ino pelan dengan posisi berpikir.

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

"Hari ini pelajaran Anko-sensei! Gila!" seru Hinata histeris dan kedua temannya tak kalah histeris dan langsung berlari menuju kelas mereka dengan tergesah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memijit pelipisnya pelan dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua sahabat baiknya, satunya akan segera menikahi gadis belia dan satunya sudah menikah dengan gadis belia.

"Kalian pedofil." katanya kemudian.

"Dia seperti loli yang menyenangkan untuk di goda." timpal Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Dan aku suka saat Sakura mendesahkan namaku." kata Sasuke. Gaara menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Oh ya bukankah sebentar lagi musim dingin dan sekolah mereka pasti libur bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke villa milik ku yang ada di Suna. Kita ajak pasangan kita masing-masing dan juga untuk kau lebih dekat dengan Hinata, Naruto. Bukan kah dia membenci mu." ujar Gaara memberi solusi karena Naruto sejak tadi meminta saran padanya tentang Hinata.

"Sip!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu. Kau punya kekasih ra?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Punya!" jawab Gaara ketus. Naruto terkekeh pelan karena pasalnya Gaara ini tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita kecuali ibu dan kakak perempuannya dan sekarang pria dengan julukan panda kutub utara itu mengatakan kalau dia punya kekasih. Menarik untuk digoda bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau dekat dengan wanita Gaara tapi kok..."

"Kekasih ku perempuan Sas!" potong Gaara cepat sebelum Sasuke berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion, Naruto?" tanya Gaara dan sukses membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Sudahlah lagipula aku sudah terlalu memaksanya." jawab Naruto datar. "Aku terlalu egois dan masih ku ingat bagaimana dia menangis didepan ku untuk melepaskan Utakata. Dia mencintai Utakata. Jadi aku harus apa?" lanjutnya sendu seraya menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Aku harap Hinata akan menutupi luka mu." timpal Gaara bijak. Naruto tersenyum sendu menanggapi.

"Bukan kah dia bermarga Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, entah ini perasaan ku saja atau tidak. Aku pernah mendengar Neji mengatakan kalau dia punya adik perempuan yang sudah lama menghilang bernama Hina kalau tidak salah." ujar Sasuke.

"Hina?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ini masalah keluarga mereka jadi aku tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur. Tapi ku harap kita tidak membuat masalah dengan orang bermarga Hyuuga kecuali Neji, dia di pihak kita." kata Naruto.

"Ku dengar dari ayah ku, saham Hyuuga mulai turun secara perlahan." timpal Gaara.

"Itu efek karena Hyuuga tidak ingin berkerja sama dengan perusahaan besar seperti kita." sahut Sasuke.

"Kurasa Hyuuga tidak memiliki pewaris kerajaan karena Neji memilih menjadi dokter." ujar Naruto.

"Entahlah kita tidak tahu, mungkin saja Hiashi akan memaksa Neji untuk menduduki singgasana nya yang sebentar lagi akan runtuh. Neji jenius dan dengan kejeniusan itu mungkin saja HY Corp akan bangkit dalam waktu cepat." timpal Gaara.

"Kita lihat saja sampai kapan HY Corp bisa bertahan." sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya.

 **Braaaak...**

Ketiga pria yang sedang berdiskusi itu terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu ruang kerja Naruto dibuka paksa dan sosok pria berambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah masuk kedalam ruangan dengan napas memburu.

Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat wajah pelakunya dan entah kenapa sosok itu selalu saja membuatnya harus sabar level atas.

"Yugao-chan mengerikan." ujar Itachi.

"Berhenti mengganggunya nii-chan kalau kau tidak mau menjadi daging guling siap saji." ujar Naruto seraya mendengus geli.

"Setidaknya dia sedang berusaha Naruto." timpal Gaara datar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ibu ku makan saat mengandungnya." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kepiting bernyanyi." timpal Naruto.

"Spongebob." sahut Gaara.

"Hello Kitty." ucap Naruto.

"Hello Kitty tidak di makan Naruto." timpal Gaara sweatdrop.

"Spongebob juga tidak dimakan Gaara." balas Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Sasuke mendelik kesal dan keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh karena sudah kebal dengan sifat Sasuke.

"Hei hei ibuku makan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna saat mengandungku. Bukannya Sasuke, ibu terpaksa memakan tomat berkarung-karung, meminta ayah mencubit pipi kucing anggora yang emes-emes punya Tobi lalu pelihara ayam Katek dan dipanggang kalau badanya udah gede kayak ayam jago. Dan inilah hasilnya, kulit putih kaya kucing anggora punya Tobi, bentuk kepala udah kayak pantat ayam dan suka makan tomat." timpal Itachi bersungut-sungut.

Naruto hampir muntah ditempat dan Gaara tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan perempatan jalan tol mulai muncul di kepala bak pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"BAKA ANIKI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama pelajaran Kurenai-sensei, Hinata tidak fokus sama sekali mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran sejarah dan memilih untuk mencoret-coret bukunya sambil menggambar wajah Naruto yang super duper jelek dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan ujung pena.

"Wahai dewa penguasa kutuklah pria rubah ini menjadi pria berbulu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria berbulu Hinata?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sarkastik. Hinata tersentak kaget dan melihat kedepan dan menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Semua orang menatapnya aneh.

"Khehehe..." Hinata cuma bisa nyengir gak jelas.

"Setelah pulang sekolah kau bersihkan ruang guru sendirian!" mulut Hinata menganga lebar dengan tidak elit dan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Mampus kau Hinata!" umpat Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara kecil.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir Hinata harus membersihkan ruang guru yang cukup luas, membereskan semua buku yang ada diatas meja guru lalu menyapu dan membersihkan papan tulis yang ada didalam ruang guru yang kotor karena coretan-coretan tidak jelas.

Setelah semuanya bersih Hinata baru bisa pulang dan melihat seluruh sekolah sudah sepi kecuali ruang ekstrakulikuler. Hari sudah semakin senja dan tidak ada yang menjemputnya pulang. Hinata menghela napas lega lalu berjalan pelan entah kemana karena saat ini dia ingin merasa bebas.

Langit senja mengingatkannya pada hari itu, saat dia pulang kerja dikejar preman dan ditarik paksa masuk kedalam gereja dan menikah dengan pria gila. Hinata berhenti berjalan lalu melihat seluruh penjuru berharap tidak ada preman yang akan mengejarnya karena dia tidak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang. Sudah cukup dia menikah dengan pria gila+mesum+brengsek+aneh seperti Naruto dan Hinata tidak ingin menikah dengan pria gila lainnya yang mungkin lebih gila lagi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang paranoid lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri jalanan tanpa arah hingga dia sampai didepan sebuah taman bermain.

Disana ada sebuah pohon dengan ayunan didahan pohon. Senyuman kecilnya nan sendu mengembang di bibir mungilnya dan Hinata berjalan mendekati pohon itu lalu duduk di ayunannya dan mulai memaikan gitarnya.

Dulu ditaman ini di sering bermain dengan Hanabi, adik kecil kesayangannya. Dia akan duduk disini bermain gitas dan adiknya akan memaikan gelembung sabun yang ditiup.

Jreeeng...

Nada suara yang tercipta dari gitarnya berubah menjadi sendu padahal tadi terdengar bersemangat.

"Hiks.. Aku merindukan mu hiks wahai adikku hiks... Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum hiks...hiks sayang kuuuuu..." Hinata mengentikan permainan gitarnya dan menangis sendu.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari kejuahan akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Hinata.

"Kalau kau menangis maka hujan akan turun jadi jangan menangis." ujarnya mencoba untuk menghibur tapi tidak berhasil.

Hinata semakin keras menangis. Dia rindu ibunya yang selalu memeluknya jika sakit atau sedih, dia rindu senyuman ibunya, dia rindu masakan ibunya, dia rindu saat bermain dengan Hanabi, dia rindu saat-saat mengajari Hanabi untuk berjalan, rindu saat bermain gelembung sabun ditaman, rindu memaikan kembang api saat festival kembang api, rindu saat dia bernyanyi dengan Hanabi sebelum tidur. Dia rindu dan ijinkan dia untuk hari ini saja menangis melupkan semua kerinduannya, kebenciannya, dan ketidak berdayaannya.

Biarlah Naruto melihatnya, biarlah dia tidak perduli. Dia ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau dia benci sendirian.

"Hiksss haaaaaaaa..." Naruto bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian memeluk Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, gadis itu tetap dalam posisi duduknya tapi wajahnya terbenam di perut Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaakhh..." Hinata berteriak keras dan teredam diperut Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan mengelus rambut panjang Hinata kemudian di ciumnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, aku akan menjaga mu, dan menemani mu. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau sekarang sendirian." ujar Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk pelan didalam pelukan Naruto dan masih menangis tersedu dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam dan burung-burung sebagai saksi pada senja itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Mitsuki punya potongan dialog untuk fanfic terbaru Mitsuki silahkan dibaca. Ada dibawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terus kebawah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah dan pastikan mereka tidak menghidupkan suara sirine mobil mereka. Tsuki, Kuro. Aku percayakan kalian menjadi penembak jitu. Ichibi, Taka, Rokubi. Kalian ikut bersama denganku."

"Maaf aku sudah menjebak kalian, aku dan ayah ku harus menghancurkan kalian berenam karena kalian lah musuh terbesar kami kelompok Aka."

"Ketahuilah Naruto, aku bukan wanita yang baik-baik untuk mu. Bukankah di kitab mu dijelaskan bahwa wanita yang baik hanya untuk laki-laki yang baik dan laki-laki yang baik hanya untuk wanita yang baik pula. Sebenarnya aku Atheis dan aku tidak pantas bersama dengan mu. Lupakan aku dan carilah wanita yang baik untuk mu."

"Tak apa kok. Aku tahu kakak sibuk cari uang untuk Karin sampai lupa hari ini hari apa, Karin paham dan mengerti kok."

"Gadis itu kau bilang alim dan kakak? Sholat saja untung-untung sehari dapat, ngaji saja tdak bisa Rin."

"Kakak ku itu cakep Hina, Kamu aja yang belum lihat dia. Kamu kan gak mau pacaran dan mau ta'aruf ajakan? Kakak ku itu meski udah dua puluh enam tahun tapi dia masih cakep loh kayak aktor Korea. Dia laki-laki bertanggung jawab, penyayang, meski sifatnya dingin dan gak banyak bicara tapi dia hangat kok orangnya."

"Hallo Kyuubi, aku ingin memberitahu mu bahwa besok hari minggu kau harus segera pergi ke Hongkong. Visa dan Pasfor sudah aku siapkan kau akan pergi bersama dengan Taka. Dan selama di Hongkong, nama mu adalah Yun Jay."

"Kyaaaaaaa tolong lepaskan aku hiks...hikss tolong!"

"BAJINGAN KAU PANTAS MATI!"

"Ini adalah belati kembar, yang satu ini sering aku bawa jika misi. Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dan kembaran dari belati ini ada di rumah ku."

"Mama, tante cantik ini tadi menyelamatkan aku dari om om jelek yang bawa pistol lalu tadi dia kasih aku permen."

"Nama ku Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat baik Karin. Emmm... Ayo masuk dulu."

"Apa kalian membutuhkan aku untuk merentas komputer pusat dan mencari data sepuluh tahun yang lalu atas nama Uzumaki Kushina dengan codename Cinderella?"

"Berjanjilah kepadaku Hinata kau tidak akan bertanya apa perkerjaan ku."

"Kembalilah kepada kami Karin, Naruto. Maafkan ayah."

"Aku harap kau bisa profesional Naruto."

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAAAAAK! suami ku tidak akan mati! Kalian bohong bahkan mayatnya tidak ditemukan kalian bohong!"

"Berjuanglah."

"Dia anakku dan akulah yang akan mengazaninya. Berikan bayi itu padaku."

"Narutooooooo! Ayah itu Naruto hiks...hiks!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sehingga tuan Hashirama bisa menyukai mu Kitsune."

"Apa hukuman yang akan Allah berikan bagi pembunuh seperti ku?"

"Apa kabar mu tuan Kitsune?"

"Didiklah putra mu dan jadikanlah dia sebagai hafidz agar dia tidak bernasib sama dengan ayahnya."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau dalang dari semua ini Kitsune. Aku ingin berhenti tapi sulit. Terima kasih untuk semua ini. Kau mengakhirnya dengan baik."

"KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU SURAT INI PALSU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"LEPASKAN DIA SAI!"

"Ku mohon bangunlah, apa kau tidak mau melihat Boruto menjadi hafidz Qur'an seperti yang kau inginkan? Aku mohon hiks...hiks..."

"Aku sayang ummi sama abi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Agent**

 **Pair . NaruHina**

 **Rate M**

 **Action . Romance-Islami . Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Author . Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Intelegent adalah perkerjaan ku dan Black Agent adalah identitas pembunh terhormat seperti ku./Wanita yang baik hanya untuk pria yang baik pula dan begitu juga sebaliknya lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Pria brengsek yang menikahi wanita yang baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEGERA**


	4. Chapter4

Naruto mengendari mobil mewahnya dalam diam sesekali melirik kearah Hinata yang duduk disampingnya yang sedang melihat jalanan dari balik jendela mobil dan mengapus air mata yang masih mengalir meninggalkan jejek-jejak air di pipi gembilnya.

"Ehem! Bagaimana kalau makan ramen sebelum pulang?" tawar Naruto berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya tapi Hinata terus diam tak menyahuti.

"Hei nyonya Namikaze maukah kau makan ramen bersama ku?" tawar Naruto lagi seraya menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Hinata polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Aku lapar." ucapnya pelan. Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian mengendari mobilnya membela jalanan kota Konoha menuju sebuah kedai di Rokubi street yang memang menjadi pusatnya belanja oleh-oleh, aksesoris dan kuliner.

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya ditempat mobil-mobil mewah yang lain karena disini juga menyediakan parkir untuk mobil mewah. Naruto dan Hinata turun bersama dan berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah kedai yang terlihat sedikit sepi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Paman!" seru Naruto saat memasuki kedai dan langsung disambut Teuchi bersama putrinya Ayame yang tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangan keduanya.

"Selamat datang Naruto!" seru Ayame ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Waaaaaah Naruto kau datang dengan adik mu ya?" tanya paman Teuchi seraya menyiapkan ramen untuk Naruto yang sudah dia hapal.

"Ah bukan paman dia bukan adikku tapi istriku!" jawab Naruto cengengesan membuat ayah dan anak itu terkejut bukan main sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk disalah satu kursi dengan nyaman di ikuti Naruto yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Dia masih SMA?" tanya Ayame memastikan karena Hinata masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Iya kami sudah menikah mungkin sudah hampir dua bulan lebih." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini Naruto dia masih SMA!" tegur paman Teuchi yang hanya mengundang senyuman geli dibibir Naruto. Ayame mengambil dua porsi dari atas meja disamping paman Teuchi, satu porsi besar untuk Hinata yang satu porsi kecil untuk Hinata.

"Silahkan dimakan Naruto dan Namikaze-chan." ucap Ayame seraya menaruh dua mangkuk berbeda ukuran diatas meja. "Terima kasih Ayame." ucap Naruto sedangkan Hinata menundukan kepalanya singkat. Lalu keduanya makan dengan khidmat.

"Paman, kenapa sepi tumben?" tanya Naruto kemudian meminum kuah ramen.

"Tadi di boking sama karyawan pabrik kain, mereka makan-makan bersama karena baru saja gajian dan mereka baru saja keluar tak lama dari kau datang mangkanya sepi nanti beberapa menit lagi juga bakal ramai lagi." jawab paman Teuchi.

"Oh begitu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menikmati ramennya hingga tandas.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata telah selesai menghabiskan ramennya. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto membayar ramennya dan ramen Hinata lalu keduanya berjalan menyusuri Rokubi street menuju tempat parkir.

"Ini masih pukul enam tiga puluh, mau pulang atau main?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Entah." Hinata menghela napas.

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawa Hinata menuju sebuah time zone, "Ayo bermain, aku sudah sangat lama tidak bermain." ajak Naruto seraya mengeluarkan uang kertas miliknya untuk membeli koin.

"Aku mau main itu!" Hinata menunjuk sebuah ring basket.

"Boleh." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau aku menang dan kau kalau kau harus pakai bando kelinci." ujar Hinata dengan seringai mematikan.

"Tak masalah." Naruto menggedikan bahu tak peduli lalu keduanya duel memasukan bola basket kedalam ring.

Hinata menyeringai meihat skor yang berhasil dia ciptakan sedangkan Naruto tampak kualahan karena dia sendiri tidak pernah memainkan basket.

"Aku menang!" seru Hinata senang sedangkan Naruto mendengus kesal. Hinata membeli bando kelinci berwarna merah muda dan meminta Naruto untuk memakainya. Beberapa pengunjung yang mengetahui sosok Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memfoto melihat sosok yang di incar banyak wanita dan dikagumi tampak tidak berdaya melawan sosok gadis mungil yang tersenyum licik.

Mereka terus mengikuti kemana keduanya bermain membuat Naruto cukup risih karena diperhatikan sedangkan Hinata tampak santai memainkan setiap permainan yang ada. Sudah dua kali Naruto kalah dan terpaksa mengikuti apa yang Hinata inginkan, bando kelinci dan sandal tidu berbentuk kepala beruang berwarna merah muda.

Para pengunjung tertawa geli melihat raut kesal dan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Naruto mendengus kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Kalau kali ini aku menang, aku mencium mu hingga aku puas!" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan membuat Hinata cukup bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus memakai baju balet." tantang Hinata.

"Oke!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tak peduli.

Naruto menyeringai licik dan membawa Hinata menuju permainan balap motor. Naruto tidak peduli kalau permainan ini dipenuhi anak-anak atau remaja seusia Hinata, yang terpenting saat ini dia menang dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan Naruto tak peduli dengan semua pengunjung yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Satu." ucap Hinata.

"Dua." ucap Naruto.

"Tiga!" seru mereka bersamaan dan menggegas motor dengan cepat, kedua mata mereka terfokus kelayar yang ada didepan mata yang memperlihatkan arena balap motor.

Hinata sedikit merasa gugup pasalnya dia tidak pernah mengendari motor dan Naruto terlihat terus menyeringai lebar memandangi layar didepannya seperti orang gila.

"Aku harus menang." gumam Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kedua sappphire Naruto berkilat senang melihat garis finish sudah didepan mata dan motor Hinata masih jauh tertinggal.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH" sorak Naruto senang dan melompat tinggi karena akhrinya dia menang membuat Hinata menganga lebar melihat layar didepannya.

"Aku menang!" seru Naruto seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lapar. Hinata tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang mulai merasa tidak enak. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakana aura yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto apalagi pria itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Haaish... Kenapa panas sekali. Kita pulang saja ya." ujar Hinata seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan dengan santai dibelakangnya dengan wajah seperti pemburu yang berhasil mendapatkan buruannya dengan mudah.

Hinata berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena dia tahu. Kedua sapphire pria itu pasti sedang menjelajahi tubuhnya dari belakang. Naruto melepas bando kelincinya tapi tidak dengan sandal bonekanya karena dia tidak mau terlalu repot mengganti sandal dengan sepatu kulitnya yang saat ini dia pegang saja.

Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang aneh melihatnya karena saat ini buruannya sudah tertangkap basah dan tidak akan bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Hinata berdiri disamping pintu mobil dan langsung duduk dibelakang saat Naruto membukan kuncinya. "Ayolah Hinata duduklah didepan sayang." ujar Naruto dengan seringai seksinya membuat Hinata semakin bergidik ngeri melihat seringai pria itu yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan.

"Atau kau mau aku sentuh didalam mobil ini ditempat seramai ini sekarang juga." Hinata langsung pindah duduk disamping Naruto setelah mendengar ancaman pria itu dan kalau mau keluar percuma, semua pintu sudah di kunci kembali.

"Anak pintar." kata Naruto dengan suara yang cukup berat.

' _Bagaimana ini? Oh tidak aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.'_ batin Hinata resah.

"Beli makanan ringan yuk lalu nonton film sampai tengah malam." ajak Hinata seraya menatap jalan melalui jendela disampingnya.

"Tidak buruk." sahut Naruto. Hinata menoleh cepat dan Naruto tersenyum. _'Dia sudah lupa taruhan tadi? Benarkah? Tidak mungkin! Tapi sepertinya iya!'_ batin Hinata.

"Ayam, caca cola, keripik kentang, kacang, dan ice cream!" ujar Hinata cepat dengan mata berbinar. Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu keduanya turun untuk membeli ayam lalu masuk kedalam supermarket terdekat.

Hinata membawa keranjang dan memasukan beberapa jenis makanan ringan dengan Naruto juga ikut melihat-lihat jenis makanan ringan yang ada dirak.

"Kau suka nonton ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Em! Dulu ayah sering pulang tengah malam sambil bawa ayam dan sekaleng caca cola untukku karena aku tidak boleh minum beer lalu aku ayah dan ibu nonton anime atau nonton pertandingan bola atau balap motor." jawab Hinata antusias tapi senyum cerah itu dengan cepat menghilang tergantikan dengan wajahnya yang kembali terlihat sendu.

"Kau sedih lagi?" tanya Naruto karena melihat raut wajah Hinata, Hinata menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. "Tadi aku dipinjami beberapa kaset film. Kita nonton ya!" seru Hinata penuh semangat.

 **...**

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

Yugao hanya tersenyum dari tempat duduknya melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang menonton film horor diruang tv sedangkan dia sedang duduk dikursi bar yang memang bersatu dengan ruang tv meski sedikit jauh. Diruang tv tidak ada sofa melainkan karpet lebar berbulu lembut, beberapa bantal berbentuk buah dan kepala boneka dan satu meja panjang.

Yugao tidak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat interaksi pasutri aneh didepannya. Pasalnya bukan Hinata yang berteriak ketakutan tapi Naruto sedangkan Hinata tertawa senang melihat wajah hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dilayar tv.

Hinata mengambil daging ayam dan memakannya sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengelus dadanya.

"Penakut!" ejek Hinata.

"Aku tidak takut hanya kaget." balas Naruto ketus.

"Penakut!"

"Tidak."

"Penakut!"

"Tidak takut."

"Penakut!"

"Tid-"

" _ **Bruukkk Kyahahahahahahaaaa... Khihihihihihihi..."**_

"Huaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto berteriak histeris melihat hantu yang melayang seperti mengejar kamera dan Naruto merasa hantu itu seperti akan mengejarnya.

"Hahahahaha... Penakut!" ejek Hinata dengan gelak tawa.

Hinata menuangkan caca cola kedalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya kemudian dia menaruh rambut panjangnya kedepan secara berantakan dan merangkak kehadapan Naruto yang sedang menutup mata.

Yugao terkikik geli melihatnya sambil menikmati vodka kesukaannya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan...

"Khihihihi... Arrrrrrgh..."

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

"Hahahahaha... penakut penakut penakut hahaha... penakut.. hahaha... penakut.." ejek Hinata dengan nada sing a song membuat Naruto kesal dan membuang muka. Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto dan sekarang dia sudah tahu apa yang Naruto takuti.

Satu botol caca cola 1 liter sudah habis, Hinata beranjak menuju toilet dan Naruto yakin Hinata pasti akan kembali membuka botol caca cola yang baru. Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu menyeringai senang dan mengambil botol itu lalu mengocoknya dengan sangat kuat hingga dia ikut melompat-lompat membuat Yugao menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar dengan keberadaanya diruangan ini, pasalnya Naruto tidak akan mau bertingkah seperti itu didepan siapapun dan Yugao melihat kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil.

Naruto kembali menaruh botol itu ketempatnya saat Hinata kembali berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan mata yang terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

Hinata tidak sadar kalau botol itu berbusa lalu dia pun membukanya, Naruto menyeringai senang.

 **Bruuuuuuusshhhh...**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

"Hahahahahaha..."

Naruto tertawa keras melihat wajah Hinata diterjang air caca cola. Gigi Hinata bergemelutuk dan dia tahu siapa pelakunya, Hinata mengambil botol caca cola yang ketiga mengoncangnya dengan kuat lalu membukanya dan mengarahkannya kearah Naruto.

"Woi woi Hinata ap-"

 **Bruuuuuuusshhhh...**

"Ahahahaha..." Hinata tertawa senang melihat Naruto yang ikut basah lalu keduanya kejar-kejaran didalam ruangan dan saling menyiram hingga membuat ruangan tv basah dan kotor.

"Kena kau!" seru Naruto yang berhasil menangkap Hinata dalam dekapannya dan langsung dia gelitiki.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... Hahahahahaha... Hentikan baka!" teriak Hinata histeris dan berhasil mengundang semua pelayan untuk berdatangan. Semua pelayan tampak shock melihat ruangan tv yang basah dan kotor.

Hinata memukul kepala Naruto lalu mencekiknya keras. "Mati kau pria berbulu rubah!" teriak Hinata.

"Gadis gila berbulu polos!" balas Naruto dan masih menggelitiki Hinata tak peduli lehernya terus dicekik.

"Hahahaha..." kedua pasutri aneh bin nyeleneh itu berhenti dari aktifitas mereka dari menggelitik dan mencekik, melihat keasal suara tawa seorang wanita dari kursi bar yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka tapi tidak mereka ketahui keberadaannya.

Yugao berdiri dari duduknya hendak pergi, "Sebaiknya kalian mandi, kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berkubang di lumpur. Dan kalian bersihkan tempat ini." ujar Yugao kepada pasutri itu lalu berbicara kepada para pelayan yang mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya barulah Yugao berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan dia melihat kita?" tanya Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya menindih Hinata.

"Entah." Hinata menjawab sambil menggeleng.

"Kita mandi bersama." putus Naruto lalu bangkit dan menggendong Hinata dipundaknya seperti karung besar.

"Kyaaaaaaa... Lepaskan aku musang!" teriak Hinata histeris yang berlebihan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang musang?" tanya Naruto tak suka lalu memukul pantat Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh bokong ku musang!" seru Hinata kesal seraya memukul-mukul punggung Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak berdampak apapun kepada pria itu. Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Oh Hinata bokong mu sangat empuk!" kata Naruto dan dengan sengaja dia sentuh pantat Hinata lagi dan diremasnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa lepaskan dasar mesuuuuuuum..." para pelayan rumah hanya bisa menulikan telinga mendengar jeritan sang nona muda yang sangat melengking bahkan dapat memecahkan gendang telinga dan mereka langsung menghela napas lega saat suara teriakan itu terhenti karena kedua majikan mereka sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama Hinata. Naruto menghidupkan shower.

"Mandi dulu." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata yang hendak kabur lalu keduanya basah dibawah shower.

"Dingin." ucap Hinata pelan lalu gadis itu melompat-lompat senang di bawah air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Hinata yang melompat-lompat senang bahkan gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka mandi dan sering lompat-lompat karena dingin." jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu keduanya mandi dengan masih mengenakan pakaian.

Hinata meraih botol shampo dan menteskan isinya ketangan lalu mengusapnya kerambut panjangnya dan Naruto juga ikut memakai shampo tapi berbeda dengan milik Hinata yang beraroma Lavender, shamponya beraroma mint.

Hinata bergaya didepan cermin dibelakangnya dan menggunakan botol shampo seperti mig, Naruto ikut berbalik karena merasa aneh dengan kegiatan Hinata.

" _Sakit rasanya putus cinta sesaknya di dada... Membuat kita jadi gegana gelisah galau merana... Mendingan kita happy aja lupakan semua..."_ Hinata bernyanyi keras sambil joget-joget aneh, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Hinata geli.

" _Marilah kita goyang bersama... Goyang dumang namanya... Ayo goyang dumang biar hati senang pikiran pun tenang galau jadi hilang... Ayo goyang dumang biar hati senang semua masalah jadi hilang..."_ Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis didepannya yang bernyanyi.

' _Suaranya cukup bagus!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau baru saja putus cinta?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ck ini hanya lagu!" jawab Hinata ketus dan kesal karena Naruto mengganggu konsernya.

"Ini bukan studio rekaman." sahut Naruto dengan nada geli. Hinata mempout bibirnya lucu lalu membasuh rambutnya hingga bersih lalu sikat gigi.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata lalu kedua sapphirenya melihat bagian depan Hinata yang tercetak jelas membuatnya jakunnya naik turun.

Hinata mendongkan kepalanya untuk merasakan dinginnya air menyentuh wajahnya tanpa dia ketahui bahwa kegiatannya saat ini begitu mengundang sang singa yang sedang tertidur untuk bangun dan siap menerkam.

Leher jenjang berwarna putih menggoda untuk di nikmati, air yang mengalir disana seolah sedang mengejek Naruto yang hanya diam mematung. Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang membuat gadis itu teronjak kaget.

"A-aapa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hinata setengah membentak. Naruto hanya diam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata dan mencium aroma lavender yang menenangkan, kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam dan mulai meraba kearah dada dan yang satunya menuju daerah yang paling disukai kaum adam.

"Lepaskan aku baka!" seru Hinata histeris dan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya tapi tak mudah.

Naruto tak lagi memperdulikan teriakan Hinata dan kedua tangan mungil yang terus mengganggu kegiatannya. "Ahh! Naaaruuu... Ahh!" Hinata mendesah tertahan karena kedua tangan Naruto sudah memaikan bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata kembali meraih botol shamppo miliknya dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Ittai!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto setengah mendesah, menatap istri ciliknya itu kesal.

"Kau dasar pedofil keluar sana aku mau ganti baju!" seru Hinata keras seraya menodongkan botol shampo miliknya.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit Naruto memenjarakan tubuh Hinata ke dinding dan tubuhnya tepat didepan Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata tidak bisa bergerak karena Naruto memegangnya dengan sangat kuat hingga botol shampo yang dia pegang terlepas dengan mudah.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata dan perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menghilang, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mencium bibir Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya mampu diam dengan wajah yang memerah bahkan dia menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan kepada bibirnya.

Naruto semakin menghimpit tubuh Hinata dan perlahan menggigit bibir bawah Hinata pelan dan dihisapnyanya pelan begitun juga dengan bibir atas Hinata.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan air shower yang terus mengalir membahasi tubuhnya dengan Hinata bahkan tubuhnya mulai merasa panas. "Enggh..." kedua mata Hinata terbelalak merasa bagian tubuh bawahnya terus digesek oleh benda yang dia tidak ketahui apa. Sementara itu Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata karena gadis itu sempat kaget karena bagian bawahnya terus Naruto gesek dengan bukti gairahnya yang telah mengeras dibawah sana bahkan dadanya sudah menempel dengan dada Hinata.

"Engggh..." Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih kepundak dan leher Hinata yang terekspos.

Hinata meraup udara dengan susah payah setelah Naruto melepaskaan ciumannya dan berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya agar Naruto menghentikan aksinya.

"Le-le-lepas-kan ak-ku baka!" ujar Hinata terputus-putus.

Naruto semakin memperkuat genggaman kedua tangannya dan semakin menyesap bahkan menggigit leher Hinata lama. "Ahh! Ahh le-pas!" gairah Naruto semakin memuncak mendengar desahan Hinata. Kedua sapphirenya menggelap karena nafsu, suara Hinata yang minta dilepaskan sudah tidak dia hiraukan.

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu dan saat lidahnya masuk untuk mencicipi rasa manis dari mulut Hinata, Hinata menggigit lidahnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman dan juga cengkramannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto setengah membentak.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu baka!" teriak Hinata kesal. "Keluar sana aku mau mandi dan ganti baju." usir Hinata sambil mendorong punggung Naruto untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau memang pintar menghancurkan mood ku." ujar Naruto pelan lalu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan Hinata menyeringai senang.

 **...**

"Sejak kapa kau suka menyanyi?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila dikasur sambil melihat Hinata sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Sejak kecil." jawab Hinata.

"Apa cita-cita mu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Penyanyi terkenal." jawab Hinata dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Aku bisa mewujudkannya." sahut Naruto dengan santai mengundang Hinata untuk berbalik dan melihatnya. "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Waaaaa..." seru Hinata kagum. Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan bangga, "Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah bahkan aku bisa menjadikan mu penyanyi dengan sangat mudah." ujar Naruto sombong. Hinata memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah~ Aku ini pemilik NM Group. NM Group memiliki banyak saham. Mau dengar?" jawab Naruto dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Hinata. Naruto menyeringai.

"NM Bank, NM Food, NM Hospital, Nami Restaurant, Nami Departement Store, Nami Home Shopping, NM Entertaiment, Uzu International Airport, Uzu Hospital, Uzumaki Entertaiment, Nami International High School, Uzu Art School, Namikaze Hotel, Perusahaan tekstil, Uzumaki Hotel dan Perumahan elit Ame." ujar Naruto menjelaskan semua aset yang dimiliki olehnya.

Hinata menganggukan kepala pertanda dia mengerti tapi respon yang seperti itu tidak membuat Naruto puas. "Kau kaya juga."

"Kenapa? Kau senang punya suami yang kaya dan juga tampan seperti ku?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. "Atau kau bertanya-tanya berapa uang yang aku hasilkan dalam waktu satu hari hm?" lanjutnya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Biasa saja dan aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau miliki, kau memang kaya tapi kekayaan belum tentu membuat mu bahagia." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus pertanda bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya tanpa ada kebohongan.

Naruto terdiam memandangi wajah Hinata, "Aku suka saat bermain gitar, piano atau biola karena saat memaikan alat-alat musik itu, aku merasa lebih baik dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang pernah aku alami, musik menghiburku. Aku hidup mandiri sejak ayah dan ibu meninggalkan ku. Lari sana-sini sambil menangis saat adikku sakit, berlari dari satu rumah sakit kerumah sakit yang lain berharap ada rumah sakit yang mau mengobati adikku dan saat adikku meninggal, aku menjadi sendirian sangat sendirian, hanya dengan musik, aku dapat menghibur diri ku sendiri walaupun terkadang menyakitkan. Ketahuilah Naruto, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dibeli didunia ini termasuk kasih sayang." ujar Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto tersenyum sendu lalu memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil berbaring. "Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan karena mabuk, dia mabuk-mabuk karena ibuku melayangkan gugatan cerai karena ayah ku ketahuan telah menikah dengan seorang wanita sebelum menikah dengan ibuku, wanita itu sudah meninggal dan menyerahkan putrinya kepada ayahku." setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, ayah dan ibu sering sekali bertengkar. Ayah merasa bertanggung jawab atas Yugao dan dia tidak rela jika Yugao tidak satu atap dengan kami karena bagaimana'pun juga ayah harus melimpahkan kasih sayangnya juga kepada putrinya karena mereka sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu tapi ibu ku tidak menerimanya.

"Aku membenci Yugao karena dialah aku kehilangan ayah ku dan ibu ku pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan semua harta yang dia miliki di Jepang. Untunglah nenek ku datang dan merawat kami berdua. Aku sering menjahili Yugao dan mencacinya tapi Yugao tidak pernah membalas perbuatan ku. Wajahnya jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti tersenyum atau tertawa. Dia selalu diam.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah dan mulai membuka diri kepadanya karena bagaimana'pun juga dia kakak ku." ujar Naruto menjelaskan kisah singkatnya.

"Terkadang hidup tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan." kata Hinata.

"Jadi Yugao itu kakak tiri mu?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat wajah suaminya.

"Iya." jawab Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa dia memanggil mu tuan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang tapi singkatnya. Dia merasa aku adalah anak sah ayah ku, anak sah secara hukum sedangkan dia hanya anak dari pernikahan siri. Dia akan melayani semua kebutuhan ku dan juga akan selalu melindungi aku kapanpun, meski dia seorang wanita jangan pernah meremehkan dia.

Dia wanita yang terkadang berpikir licik dan juga dia seorang atlit kung fu dan pernah meraih mendali emas olimpiade tinju wanita dan terkadang dia sering latihan tinju dan mengalahkan banyak pria, dia tipe wanita yang peka terhadap sekelilingnya tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia jarang berbicara dengan ku bahkan dengan orang lain, dia sangat tertutup." ujar Naruto menjelaskan sosok Yugao sambil bergidik ngeri bahkan dia tidak pernah lagi mau menggoda Yugao karena Naruto masih sayang nyawa tapi dia tahu kalau Yugao tidak akan pernah melukai atau menyakitinya tapi tetap saja dia harus waspada.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti memanggilnya nyonya." gumam Hinata ngeri karena mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ya seperti Naruto, Hinata masih sayang nyawa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah mu Hinata apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Yah begitulah tapi aku tidak peduli dengannya, dia meninggalkan aku dan ibu yang sedang mengandung adikku. Aku benci dia." jawab Hinata dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu aku pria yang bertanggung jawab." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Oh ya?" ucanya tak percaya, Naruto mengangguk.

"Perlu bukti?" tantang Naruto.

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghamili mu malam ini juga dan aku akan bertanggung jawab." ujar Naruto seraya memasang cengirannya dengan tanpa dosa.

"Apa isi otak mu Naruto?" tanya Hinata sarkastik.

"Uang, saham, kerja sama, untung, rugi, pesta, anggur dan memimpikan mu mengangkang didepan wajah ku dengan wajah memerah berharap penis ku memenuhi mu dan mende..Akhhh..." perkataan Naruto terputus karena Hinata mencekiknya dengan beringas. "Dasar pria berotak bokep!" teriak Hinata keras.

"Hi-hi-na arrrrgghh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuruni anak tangga sambil memeluk erat gitarnya dengan wajah sumringah sedangkan Naruto berjalan dibelakangnya dengan leher di lilit syal berwarna merah bahkan wajahnya terlihat lesu tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa dengan leher mu?" tanya Yugao heran saat berpapasan dengan keduanya. Oh ayolah saat ini sedang memasuki musim gugur dan belum mendekati musim dingin bahkan matahari masih setia menerangi langit Konoha dengan sangat terik.

"Ada yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku semalam." jawab Naruto sambil mendesah lelah. Leher Naruto memerah karena dicekik Hinata semalaman.

"Hei nyonya terkadang pria harus diberi hadiah agar mereka tidak mesum." ujar Hinata berbisik didepan Yugao yang menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hn. Aku setuju dengan mu." sahut Yugao, Hinata nyengir lebar. "Tapi berhenti memanggil ku nyonya." kata Yugao seraya mengeluarkan aura hitam miliknya. Naruto berjalan kesamping seperti kepiting untuk menghindari aura gelap nan mematikan milik Yugao sedangkan Hinata hanya diam memandang wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kucing. Sepertinya Hinata sudah lupa dengan apa yang dia bicarakan semalam dengan Naruto.

"Aku bukan nyonya." jawab Yugao datar nan dingin.

"Lalu aku panggil apa? Nona? Bibi? Ibu? Paman? Kakak? Cucu? Cicit? Kakek? Nenek? Moyang?" perempatan muncul dikepala Yugao mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Terserah!" jawabnya acuh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju ruang makan.

"NYONYA!" seru Hinata penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang berdiri didepan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas. Dulu kota Konoha hanyalah kota kecil biasa tapi kini kota ini sudah berkembang pesat dan siap menyaingi kota Tokyo.

Sesosok pria masuk kedalam ruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu dan dia persilahkan masuk.

"Ada apa tuan mencari saya?" tanya pria itu.

"Cari wanita bernama Hyuuga Hikari dan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata." jawabnya. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, "Akan saya laksanakan."

Pria paruh baya itu hanya kembali diam memandangi kota Konoha dari balik kaca besar dan pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan kalian kembali, aku pastikan itu." katanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
